


Hinazumi: Marriage proposal

by Wiip8758



Series: Hinazumi one-shots [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Komanami is featured but not the main focus., Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiip8758/pseuds/Wiip8758
Summary: After 6 years of dating, Hajime and Mahiru get engaged, though he is scared at first, So Chiaki and Nagito help him with encouragement.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Koizumi Mahiru, Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki
Series: Hinazumi one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819456
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Hinazumi: Marriage proposal

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first attempt of writing fluff, I think I did pretty well, even if it was hard to write, with the whole Marriage prompt.
> 
> Enjoy.

Mahiru was currently standing in front of the sink in her Apartments bath room washing her face after a long and stressful workday.

The work she did today was as a wedding photographer, the entire day she made photos of a newly married couple, and as they celebrated she actually imagined her being the bride marrying her current boyfriend.

That thought made her face flush and her mouth giggle, though it wasn’t impossible to imagine for her, considering she was already in her current relationship for a long time and also the fact that it wasn’t a new thought.

At the same time Mahiru was in the bathroom, Hajime’s mind was in deep thought as he looked at a small blue box that hold a ring inside of it, a marriage ring to be exact, he sighed. _  
_

_„ It has been so many years since I first met Mahiru, when we started dating, I never imagined getting to the point were I would want to marry her.“_ he thought to himself.

The two met at Hope‘s peak Academy, since the start of their second year the two started dating in an intense romance. While their relationship was sometimes stronger, sometimes weaker, the two always remained together, since there was never really a reason to break up.

Their mutal feelings only seemed to grow over time and while they had sometimes more, sometimes less contact, they never broke off completely, _„And now, after almost 6 years, I finally want to take our relationship to the next level.“_

He questioned .  When they started dating, Mahiru definitely started and progressed most things, she asked him out first, she confessed first, she even initiated the first kiss.

_ „I wonder if Mahiru felt like me, when she first confessed her feelings to me.“  _ He questioned .  When they started dating, Mahiru definitely started and progressed most things, she asked him out first, she confessed first, she even initiated the first kiss.

_„She was always so bold with our relationship, I was never the first to start anything other than asking, if we should move together.“_ He thought, for Someone who usually didn't fear of speaking the what was on his mind, what he sure struggled with was being ready to make progress in his romantic relationship, even if he wasn’t doubting his feelings compared to Mahiru, tough she stopped doubting them since a long time.

Speaking of Mahiru, she slowly started leaving the bathroom, which was only one door away from their bedroom.

As such, he quickly put away the ring and hoped that she has not seen it, which she didn't, she missed it completely.

Mahiru entered the room sighing, „Today was exhausting, I am glad I can finally get some rest and go to sleep with you Hajime.“ She said to him.

„Well, I imagine it was stressful working with a married couple.“ he said, the word married causing him to blush.

„Yeah,“ she nodded, „They wanted me to stay pretty long so that I could make a lot of photos, it was a little unnecessary how many they wanted though.“ she sighed again.

From there on the couple was pretty quit, both looking at their phone doing some last things before they would go to sleep, Hajime wanted to hang out with Nagito and Chiaki tomorrow, hoping they would have some advice with his current situation, they would be of help considering they married 2 years ago. Mahiru meanwhile was only checking social media for a bit.

Eventually, after a pretty long time of quietness she started a conversation, „Hey, I have noticed you were pretty quit since...the last week or so.“ She said, „Normally you love talking with me about what happened on your day of work, but as of recently you're so quit, is something wrong?“ she asked, hoping for a minor inconvenience.

Hajime stayed quit for a bit, thinking carefully of what to say, „Well, I'll tell you when I feel like it.“ He said, hoping she wouldn’t press the issue on further, though knowing her she probably would.

And he was right, „Really, why? In a relationship, trust and honesty are important, you can just tell me.“ She said not knowing why to be cautious.

Hajime shook his head, „I want to tell you but not today, maybe in a couple of days when...I...“ he thought carefully once again, making sure to use the right words, his face flushing, „I...uh, can fix this issue I have.“ he answered.

Mahiru was only more confused but she figured that he wanted to do something alone and she would have to wait, „Well...okay, I give you space but please, if this "Issue" isn’t getting fixed don’t hesitate for help alright?“ she asked, he agreed.

„Fine, I’ll tell you as soon as possible.“ he said smiling, to which Mahiru kissed his cheek quickly in response, which made her's and Hajime's face flush, she then put her phone down.

„Okay then, if you don‘t mind, I would like to turn the lights off so we can sleep well.“ She said smiling,

Hajime put his phone down onto his nearby nightstand, he yawned before moving his head to Mahiru and kissing her forehead, „Sure, good night my love.“ he said turning off the lamp.

Seconds later Mahiru turned of her own lamp and said, „good night.“ to her boyfriend, a few seconds later she wrapped her arms around him before falling a sleep.  


* * *

„And that is why I really needed to talk to you two, you know, for advice.“ Hajime said looking off into distance after he sat down, with Nagito and Chiaki to his left.

The trio went to a coffee shop and after all 3 bought a coffee, they went to a nearby park to discuss what had been on Hajime's mind.

Nagito and Chiaki thought about what to say to encourage their friend, while they were better with listening than speaking, they could still help with encouragement.

„Well...“ Nagito tried, being the first one trying to give encouragement,

„first, I'd like to ask about your current relationships status, after all, if the relationship is unstable, so will the marriage be right?“ he asked, Chiaki nodding besides him.

Hajime answered instantly, „What kind of question is that? I mean, I would say it's pretty stable, it held for almost 6 years so...“ he left the sentence unfinished when Chiaki suddenly chipped in.

„You would say?“ she asked, rather unnecessary.

Hajime thought over his sentence again, and then sighed, „Well...it is a stable relationship.“ he answered, much less hesitant and more confident this time.

„Well, I expected so much, I think most people wouldn't marry someone if they know that the relationship is unstable.“ Nagito added.

„By the way Hajime, have you two ever thought about breaking up or were you close to that point, in your relationship? It's not important for me to know, but still.“ She asked, clearly curious.

„Well, never really honestly, I don't know it just was never on our minds I guess.“ He stated, „If anything, breaking up would probably be the last thing she would want.“ he stated with a small laugh.

Nagito laughed lightly too. „Well, that's a good sign, like suicidal thoughts, if you don't have those thoughts, you don't have to worry about anything, I think.“ he stated, which caused Chiaki to frown.

Hajime had to hold back a laugh from that, „Nagito, don't compare death with romance, it's a weird comparison.“ she stated, which caused him to look slightly surprised, as he thought over his words again, he looked down and said: „I'm sorry.“

Despite the strange comparison Hajime agreed with him, „We’ll you aren’t wrong really, neither me nor Mahiru threatened to break up, hell i don't think she ever thought about it in recent time, since she loves to spend time with me so much, and doesn't get into many fights with me.“ he answered which made both of them look a little confused, neither of them understood why he would even doubt himself in the first place unless...

Chiaki found her voice first, „Then, what is the problem, do you fear that she will reject you?“ She asked, trying to find the solution to his problem.

„Well yeah...“ he answered completely unsure, which made Nagito and Chiaki widen their eyes.

„I don't get your problem, marriage is the next level of your relationship, I mean you already live together and your relationship is not threatened by anything,“ Chiaki said, with nothing but honesty. „From what you said, she is still head over heels for you, Hajime.“

„Plus if I can get married, then so can the two of you, I am sure.“ Nagito added trying to be reassuring, which only made Chiaki sigh and Hajime worry about his self deprecation again.

„Let's try doing this from a different angle.“ Chiaki said, confidently, „Hajime, what do you fear so much about rejection, do you think she will suddenly break up with you?“ she simply asked which made Hajime look nervous.

„Well...kind of.“ he answered with a half assed answear.

This only made the other couple more confused, „Do you really think she would suddenly stop being together with you over a marriage proposal?“ Nagito asked, „I mean, even if she doesn’t want to do it, right now or at all, you two will still be together no matter what.“ Nagito said reassuringly.

„That’s right,“ Chiaki agreed, „By the way Hajime, don't you think that after 6 years of dating, Mahiru would also start to have thoughts about marriage? Maybe you two are closer to getting married than you think.“ that thought never crossed his mind, which made Hajime really think.

Maybe he just didn't knew Mahiru as well as he thought, after all Mahiru was very bold and progressing, perhaps she had the same thoughts the entire time and he just didn't know, to be fair this was the final big step in their relationship, maybe she just wanted to shy away from it, that was a possibility too, he was now completely lost.

„Listen Hajime,“ Nagito started Hajime looked over, listening to what he had to say, „I think you should absolutely propose, she loves you, your relationship is stable and healthy and she probably has the same thoughts too. I guarantee, this will be a success, she will accept and soon you will be married, you just have to hope for the best and for thinks to come out good, there is no way this can go bad I guarantee you.“ he finished his long encouraging speech, which really reached out to Hajime.

And after some time of silence, „You know, I think I'm ready now, thanks guys.“ he smiled to his best friends, looking forward to the evening of the day.  


* * *

Hajime was sitting nervously on one of the balcony chairs, waiting for Mahiru to arrive, in his pocket was the small blue box that hold his marriage ring inside, he sat at a small table of his and Mahiru's shared balcony waiting for her arrival, as the sun was setting.

_ „ I‘m sure I can do this,“  _ He thought,  _ „It‘s going to work out, just like how Chiaki and Nagito said it would.“ _

„Hey Hajime,“ he heard coming from his left, „I'm back now.“ Mahiru said taking the seat next to him.

„O-oh I didn't expect you to be here so soon.“ he stated nervously, quickly taking the blue box and putting it into his pocket.

For the next couple of minutes the two stayed in silence, as Hajime prepared himself mentally again, while Mahiru was browsing and posting something on her phone.

Before Hajime could start a conversation Mahiru unknowingly took the lead, „So Hajime, are you going to talk about your "Issue" with me today?“ she asked.

„Well...sure.“ he said, being taken out of his thoughts, „Recently, I’ve been thinking about something.“ he stated.

„Yeah I Figured out that much.“ Mahiru responded with a small laugh, causing him to smile, „But, about what?“ she asked.

„About our relationship, I’ve thought about it recently.“ he answered, only getting more confusion from Mahiru.

He noticed her confusion and decided to elaborate, „how should I put it? Basically you know how long we have dated at this point right?“ He asked, receiving a nod.

„Yeah, almost 6 years now...time flyes by really quickly.“ She answered, mumbling out the last part.

„Yup so after all those years I finally want to take the next step,“ he stated nervously, causing Mahiru to look in shook at Hajime, as she knew where this was going, „I wanted to take this last step for a long time to be honest, but since I’ve been busy with work and you have been busy with traveling and photography, I never got around to it.“ Hajime said, sighing.

Mahiru was still at a loss of words, so Hajime decided to continue, „S-so, since we got the time for it now, I would like to ask you Mahiru...“

Hajime now stood up and kneeled down on one of his knees before her, he pulled out the blue box and opened it in front of her, he then asked, „W-will you marry me?“

Mahiru was still shocked, with her jaw still hanging down. This made Hajime more nervous as she didn’t say anything, until she took his wrists and pulled him up hard, which made him Yelp.

Giggling she then simply said: „yes.“ with happiness before kissing his lips intensely, Hajime was shocked but also happy that he finally got that burden of his chest, „You could have done more though this is a big moment.“ she said, softly, staring into his eyes.

That comment made him smile, „Well, I know but, since I knew I would be pretty nervous I simply decided to ask without anything special.“

Mahiru nodded understandingly, „That’s fine, we should have gotten engaged a long time ago...but better late then never.“ she said as both started laughing.

Hajime now stood up again and held her hands, „Now that you agreed, I think we should get our wedding started as soon as possible right?“ he asked as she nodded again.

„Next Week perhaps, that would be a good time.“ she said, smiling.

„Well, I’m looking forward to the next week...“ he stated before kissing Mahiru again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar errors, English is not my first language.
> 
> I might continue this fanfic with an actual wedding of the two, but I am not making empty promises (Again?).
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
